


No one told you life was gonna be this way

by Kahika



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are six stages of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95231) by various people, some of whom have moved usernames. 



>   
>  **Stage 1:** What's up ily so much!

"Tenzin!" Nate calls, jogging to catch up with him. If he has to leave Elena's bedside, he's going to hang out with someone who understands what he's going through (Tenzin had been so worried when they couldn't find Pema) and isn't also dealing with their own grief (he doesn't even know where Chloe is right now). Tenzin turns and waits for him, and once he's at his side, Nate says, "Hello."

Or at least, he hopes he does. He has Elena's phrase book now and apart from two people he's surrounded by it, but he's finding Tibetan more of a challenge than the last language he tried to learn.

Tenzin repeats it, so that's probably a good sign that he got it right, then asks what he _thinks_ meant "how are you" - there's definitely a questioning tone, and it makes sense for that to follow it. Nate attempts "I'm fine".

It takes a moment for Nate to realize Tenzin stopped walking, and is giving him a politely bewildered look. "What?" he asks, in English this time, because he's pretty sure Tenzin _understands_ English even if he can't speak it.

Tenzin says something that starts off with the same word as what he'd said, then repeats the phrase Nate tried, but this time patting his heart and then pointing at Nate.

 _Oops_. Nate holds his hands up and shrugs. "Look, Tenzin, you're great, but, uh -"

With a shake of his head, Tenzin starts laughing.

>   
>  **Stage 2:** Oh god I hope I'm not being too clingy or bothering them

Nate pauses, and hits back on his phone. Calling Dante again would probably annoy him, and in combination with how early Nate is to their meeting spot, come off as clingy. Dante's a pretty great new friend, so he can't push him away this soon.

It's a good thing he didn't call, because in five minutes Dante strolls up eating an aloo tikki, and throws Nate a second one. As Nate starts eating it, Dante wipes off one hand on a napkin.

"Geeze, you're early," he says. "I'm not in any hurry. Why don't we take the scenic route?"

>   
>  **Stage 3:** Hey dickhead fucking answer me

Nate scrolls through his text inbox full of swearing in at least three languages, and tries to remember a time that Eddy Raja was polite to him.

>   
>  **Stage 4:** I'm outside your house and I'm coming in

Nate looks up at Charlie's floor as he approaches the building. He's pretty sure he knows which apartment is Charlie's; he could definitely get up there if Charlie's not home.

A phone call only gets his answer machine. Before he can think about it, Nate says he's coming in, and hangs up. Charlie had better not call him back while he's climbing.

>   
>  **Stage 5:** I'm already in your house when are you coming home

"Nate?"

Nate loses his grip on the windowsill in surprise. When he looks up to grab it again, Chloe's leaning out of the window, staring down at him with resigned bemusement, and most importantly, offering him a hand up. He takes it, letting her pull him inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. He pauses, and then adds, "Are you and Charlie...?"

Chloe's eyebrows raise. "What? _No_."

"Okay," Nate says, shrugging.

"Charlie's running late," Chloe explains. "Leaves on the track."

Nate stares at her, and eventually manages to repeat, "Leaves."

"British Rail," she says, as if that should mean something to him, before going on. "Much like you, apparently, I decided to let myself in. Except _I_ took the _stairs_. What were you thinking?"

"... Oh yeah."

To cover his embarrassment, Nate takes his phone out of his pocket and sends Charlie a follow up text.

>   
>  **Stage 6:** I'm having dinner with your parents. Are you going to join us

Nate immediately calls Harry back, and doesn't even let him get out a greeting, because _how does Harry Flynn know his father_. "You're _what_?"

" _Victor made dinner, and you're late,_ " Harry says petulantly. " _You didn't tell me he'd be here._ "

"He lives there," Nate points out, relaxing. So he doesn't know: He's just making fun of Sully, business as usual. "What'd he make?"

" _He started with steaks and now they look weird,_ " Harry says. Sully says something in the background, and Harry corrects himself: " _Chicken fried steak, whatever. Where are you?_ "

Nate's stomach rumbles. "Fifteen minutes away. Don't kill each other."

" _I won't if he won't,_ says Harry, and Sully laughs darkly as Harry hangs up. Nate sighs.


End file.
